Fifty Years
by LagoonaBlue
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had been sitting in the same dank cell for fifty years. She had been made immortal, to be twelve years old forever. So she would be stuck here for another fifty years. And another fifty . And another fifty in the same cell. Which did not sound fun. At all.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sabrina Grimm had been sitting in the same dank cell for fifty years. She had been made immortal, to be twelve years old forever. So she would be stuck here for another fifty years. And another fifty . And another fifty in the same cell. Which did not sound fun. At all.**

**SPOV:**

The same shackle rattled against the same dirty, wet, cold stone floor that I had been sitting on for fifty years. Hundreds of marks were scratched into the walls around me. At first, they counted days, and then weeks, and then months, and then years as I realized that no one was coming to save me. No one was coming to rescue me. No one probably even knew where I was. No one that cared anyway. About five people from the Scarlet Hand, the organization that kidnapped me (remember them, they're important) and all they cared about is keeping me in here, my own personal hell. Everyone who could have possibly cared about getting me _out _is most likely long ago dead or are very elderly, and the elderly aren't exactly who you want riding in to rescue you. I was going to sit here for decades, centuries, ages. Because I was immortal now, thanks to a little experiment. I used to be their lab rat before. Now I just sat here, looking forward to my one meal a month (thanks a lot, immortality, I can't even starve myself to death), because I got to irritate the guard. And then he would leave and I would be stuck on my own again. Because I got a glimpse, just the slightest glimpse, of the green world outside. The smallest breath of fresh air they had to let in before closing the door to the outside world once again. The last glimpse I had gotten of the outside world was the beautiful smell of pine trees fifty years ago before the shoved me in here, shackled me to the floor and the wall, and shut that door without a single regret. So my lives could have started, ended, prospered, failed in fifty years. So many leaves could have changed, so many flowers could have bloomed. So many trees grew, so many waves crashed. So many thunder storms thundered angrily, lighting up the night in fake daylight. So much rain poured, rivers ended, birds sang, insects crawled. So many suns rose and set. And I would miss many, many more. And it was depressing. My parents grew old and are most likely dead. My grandmother was most certainly dead. My uncle would be buried six feet under by now, as well. My little sisters, Daphne and Red, and my baby brother, Basil, would be in nursing homes, wheelchairs, living there last days. And I was to be forever chained to wall, forever twelve years old, my golden blonde curls never fading to gray, my sparkling sapphire blue eyes never dimming. My teeth would never yellow, my bare feet would never grow, my white knee length dress would never become too small. But I still hoped. Hoped that someday, someone would remember that little nine year old girl that disappeared off the face of the earth. Hoped that someone would start the search again, wondering if only they could find her bones and bury them beside her families. Hoped that they would stumble upon me instead, alive and breathing, waiting for them for fifty long years, wondering if her hoping was all done in vain. That was when the door opened and my hope flared into an unquenchable fire.


	2. Welcome To Hell

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! You guys who review are the best. Thanks for pointing out those grammatical mistakes and I'll work on fixing those, so thanks for the constructive criticism. I know it was kind of intense, but I wanted to get people hooked right off the bat. Thanks everyone!**

**~LagoonaBlue**

My mind raced. It wasn't time for my meal, was it? When did I get it last? Two weeks ago? Damn the solid walls. I wished for window to see the sun, if not for pleasure of the warm light then to tell how many days were passing. It couldn't have been more than two weeks could it? Nottingham (my cruelest captor, he's important, too, remember him) limped in, dragging a dirty green sack, with the guard trailing behind him. Nottingham sneered at me, his face twisting to make it even uglier than before (which I didn't know was possible until he achieved it). His savage scar marred his already ugly features. His greasy hair was slicked back and his yellow teeth were bared. He was short, stumpy and downright nasty.

"Hey, princess, you've got company." He snarled. I wasn't sure why my nickname was princess, but I figured early on that it could be much worse.

"I would hardly call you company, Nottingham. I _would, _however, call you a monster. But I won't because that would be an insult to monsters everywhere." He growled deep in his throat.

"Well, don't get too comfortable with him, he's not gonna last long." He laughed…sort of. It was more like hacking.

"Honestly, Nottingham, stop with your wheezing, you're just embarrassing yourself. Besides, I don't know what you're so upset about. You shouldn't worry, I'll never replace you, you'll always be the person that I hate most." I said drily in a bored tone. Nottingham struggled to find a comeback. "Don't strain yourself, darling, you wouldn't want to burn out your microscopic brain." I said sweetly. Nottingham roared in anger, chucking the sack onto the floor at my feet, turning, and stomping past the guard. Nottingham stormed out and the guard followed a little more quietly, but not before taking the chance to snarl at me. The door slammed shut with a depressing finality. Every time it closed it sent a message to my whole body. _You're not on the other side of it._ I turned my gaze from the door dejectedly, instead focusing on the sack. Boy, sorry. It wasn't a sack, it was a boy, a very dirty boy, but a boy. He wasn't moving. I drew my legs in so that I was kneeling, reached forward and looped my arms under his arms, and dragged him towards me, trying not to hurt him. I tugged him gently the last few inches and turned him slowly over and pulled his head onto my lap. I caught my breath. I didn't like what this whole ordeal meant for me, but even I had to admit, he was _handsome._ He had slightly elfish features and long eyelashes. His cheeks were pale now, but I could imagine them a healthy pink, with his pink lips. I brushed blond curls back from his forehead tenderly. I felt for a pulse on his neck, searching desperately. He was the first human company I had had besides the guard and I didn't want him to be dead. Sure enough, my fingers found a weak pulse and I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat him up with little difficulty and leaned him against the wall. I searched around for the little water I had left from my monthly meal and tipped his head back as soon as I had grasped the small canteen tightly. He needed it more than I did. I poured a few drops onto his parched lips. His mouth opened reflexively and I poured a steady stream of water into his mouth. He gulped it down and sighed with contentment. I laid him down as far from me as I could get him and watched him. It was hours before he woke up, but I had waited fifty years to see another human being besides the guard that thought it was quite fun to slap me a few times every time he brought a meal. I could wait a few measly hours. I had forever, quite literally.

When he finally did stir, my eyes opened wide at the prospect of talking to someone, really talking to someone. His eyes blinked open and he stared at the ceiling for a minute. And suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to hear a voice. A voice that wasn't mine, wasn't Nottingham's every 5 years, and wasn't the guard's sadist laughter.

"Hey, Hoodie, welcome to the land of the living." I said. I nicknamed him hoodie because of the filthy forest green hooded sweatshirt he wore. In seconds he was on his feet, facing me, his hand grabbing for his waist. A sword, he was searching for a sword. They took his sword. I barked a laugh. "Trust me; even they aren't stupid enough to leave you with a weapon. I would've been outta here a long time ago if I had my sword." I said bitterly. I kicked the ground with my heel. The boy stayed standing.

"Who are you?" He asked softly. I laughed quietly.

"Who are _you_?" I countered.

"I asked you first." Hoodie said.

"And I asked you second." I shot back, sitting up now. He glared at me. I stared back stubbornly. We were silent for a moment. It was all silent except for the steady trickle of water that I couldn't reach in the far corner. The door and walls blocked out any sound that might've reached my ears. It can drive you insane, that kind of silence. And make you have to go pee. Stupid trickle. Hoodie sighed.

"Potghk." He mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I asked in an amused voice.

"Puck. My name is Puck."

"Well, Puck," I stood and spread my arms wide, gesturing to the dank cell, "welcome to hell."

**A/N: Yeah, Puck's gonna save her! Maybe. You'll have to read to find out. Sabrina may die a horrible death while Puck is murdered by the Scarlet Hand because he's too awesome for them. They might feed them both to a bear; that would be interesting to write…..*smiles evilly*. Probably not. At least not to a bear **

**Aloha (it means goodbye, too)**

**~LagoonaBlue **


	3. Puck's POV

**A/N: I'm gonna make this Puck's POV because I feel like it, soooo…deal with it. **

**~LagoonaBlue**

**PPOV:**

I felt terrible. I had a splitting headache, my body felt like it was run over by a truck, and my mouth was so dry it was like the Sahara Desert. Something wet dropped onto my lips, and, honestly, it could've been poison and I would've opened my mouth. Water, sweet, sweet, water, trickled down my throat. I gulped it down greedily. The flow stopped, but the parchedness was better. I was laid down gently and I fell asleep, feeling better than I had for the past few days.

When I woke, I felt energized and tired at the same time, like I could run a hundred miles but could sleep for twice that. I blinked at the black ceiling above me, and was about to close my eyes again, when a voice to my left spoke.

"Hey, Hoodie, welcome to the land of the living." I spun on the voice, grabbing for my sword only to find it wasn't there, expecting something terrible, ugly beast. But I saw the opposite. A girl around my age sat with her back against the wall, shackles around her ankles, tethering her to the stone wall. She looked at me from under long, curled lashes with deep, sapphire blue eyes. I almost melted. There was nothing dangerous about her, right? I froze. What was I thinking? I was the TRICKSTER KING! I didn't care about pretty girls, even if her golden curls of hair tumbling down her back and over her shoulders made her look like an angel. Her eyes left mine and darted to where my hand was still at my hip.

"Trust me, even they aren't stupid enough to leave you with a weapon. I would've been outta here a long time ago if I had my sword." She said in a sour voice. I said nothing for a while. I was simply taking her in. Her cheeks were hollow and there were dark circles under her eyes, standing in contrast with her pale skin. She was filthy. Her white dress with grimy and ripped, the bottom torn and frayed. Her arms and legs were covered in dirt and peppered with small scratches and cuts. Despite all of that, even I, who had no interest in girls **(A/N: Oh Puck, you silly boy), **had to admit that she was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She laughed quietly.

"Who are _you?"_ She asked.

"I asked you first." I countered quickly.

"And I asked you second." She shot back, sitting up. We stared at each other for a long time. My eyes were steaming. Hers were stubborn. I eventually cracked.

"Puck." I muttered unintelligibly. Her eyebrow went up, and I couldn't help but find it…..cute.

"What was that?" She asked amusedly. I sighed.

"Puck. My name is Puck." I clarified. She stood, opened her arms wide, and gave a crooked smile.

"Well, Puck, welcome to hell." I thought she was kidding. She wasn't.


	4. Birthday

**PPOV:**

I wondered how long I had been here. It felt like weeks, but it could've only been days, hours even. There was no way of telling time. I found myself once again staring at the marks on the wall behind Sabrina. I had managed to get her name out of her eventually, although it WAS NOT easy. That girl was as stubborn as a mule and even better at giving the silent treatment. But she would always talk to me eventually. I stared once again at the gouged wall. I wondered if they counted the days she had been in here. There were more than 100, I can tell you that. She had had to be in here for a while if she gave in to my pestering just to talk to me. I ripped my gaze off of the wall only for it to land on Sabrina herself. She was currently brushing her fingers through her hair. Sometimes I caught her staring at me like she had never seen a human being before, which made me wonder even more how long she had been in here for.

"Soooo….." I said, she looked up at me, her fingers deftly braiding her hair, unraveling it, and braiding it again. She wove patterns and signs into the strands. Flowers, stars, suns, moons, anything you could think of. She was watching me with those big, blue eyes, her fingers moving quickly and steadily, hypnotizing me slowly.

"How old are you?" I blurted quickly. She blinked.

"Twelve." She said simply.

"Do you have any family out there?" I nodded my head toward the door. She glanced at the door, her fingers pausing for a minute.

"They're probably all dead by now. I've been in here a long time." She whispered. "Which reminds me…." She stood and snatched a rusted nail from the shadows, her chains rattling as she moved. She gouged another mark into the wall.

"How long _have_ you been in here?" I asked curiously. She glanced at me before staring up at the fresh mark.

"50 years today." She whispered. I stared at her in shock. A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to stare at the mark. "My sisters, Daphne and Red, will be 55 by now. My baby brother, Basil, should be 51. He probably doesn't even remember me." Her voice was laced with despair. I stood and took a few steps toward her. When she didn't move, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a hug. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't supposed to care, but I did. I couldn't bear to see her crying.

"You'll see them again." I said confidently. "We'll get out and you'll see them again." She stared at me.

"What's it like, the outside world? It's probably changed a lot in 50 years." I shook my head.

"It's not as perfect as you might think. People are cutting down forests, polluting the air and the oceans, they would rather be on their electronics than play outside. Children are starving, women are being beaten, people are living homeless on the streets." I hated to ruin her views of the world she was missing, but I felt like I owed her the truth. She looked distressed. "But there are still wilderness preserves, and some people are working against those kinds of things." I hurriedly said. She looked at me.

"I'm going to be one of them. You just watch. I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to change the world." She said confidently.

_**(Linebreak)**_

**SPOV:**

"You know you're the first person besides that guard that I've seen in 50 years." We sat down, side by side, backs against the wall. I don't think Puck was very surprised. "I haven't seen the outside of this cell for _50 damn years!" _I said, kicking at the ground with my heel. Puck didn't say anything. I looked back up at my markings. _50 years today. I've been here for 50 years today._ I thought.

"It's my birthday, you know. I should be sitting next to my sisters and Basil in a nursing home right now, blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. I should be turning 59, but I'm not. I'm still twelve years old. I will always be twelve years old. I'll never celebrate my thirteenth birthday." I felt like crying again. Why? Why did the Scarlet Hand have to make me immortal? I had spilled the story to Puck. And I felt more depressed than ever, after reliving it, but I had already cried once in front of Puck, and I wasn't about to do it again, so I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back my tears. We sat in compatible silence, Puck taking in this new information, and me, well I just kept staring at my marks. I drew a cake in the dirt and blew out the candles, sending dirt flying.

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina." I choked, burying my face in my knees.


	5. Cupcake

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is going to be kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to do Daphne's POV, so bear with me. Thanks!**

**~LagoonaBlue **

**DPOV:**

I stared at my hands. I wasn't listening to the grown-ups discussing plans. It was dark in the cabin, light filtering through the windows that were set at odd intervals around the room. Dad was the one arguing again, but this time Mom was backing him up. She always backed him when they started talking about Sabrina. They wanted to stop looking again. They thought that they were wasting time and resources looking for her. That if she hadn't shown up in 50 years then she wasn't going to. I knew better. I knew that she was out there somewhere, waiting for us. We would find her and she would smile at us and say in her sarcastic voice 'Well, you took your sweet time, didn't you?' And we would all hug and we would be a family again. Because we had time now. We had written ourselves into the Book of Everafter so that we had time to find her. And once we found her, we could make up for the 50 years we were apart. I would brush Sabrina's hair with our special silver brush, and Sabrina would braid designs into my and Red's hair. We would play with Basil and bake cookies with Granny and we would be together on Christmas. She would tease me by blowing out the candles on my birthday cake before I could. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Sabrina would be 59 today. They were fighting on her birthday. Talk about disrespect. I finally had enough. I stood up, sending my chair skittering back.

"Enough!" I shouted. Sabrina had taught me my commanding voice. She said that a princess needed a commanding voice so that people would listen to her when they wouldn't listen to her sweet one. I pushed the memory to the back of my mind. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I was usually the sweet, bubbly, happy one. Tears streamed down my face. "Sabrina is supposed to be here, with us. And you're arguing about whether we should keep searching for her! On her birthday!" I screamed. They all looked down, ashamed. They should be. My knees were shaking and my hands trembling. "She's turning 59 today. Without her family." I buried my face in my hands. Red hugged me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. I clutched her, tears soaking into her crimson cloak. Everyone left, shuffling out. My parents kissed us both on the forehead and left. My mother took Basil with her. Red eventually stood, too.

"I have to go help in the infirmary." She said quietly and I nodded. We were only nine, but Red already knew that she wanted to be a doctor. I was left alone. I stared at the cupcake sitting in front of my older sister's spot at the long table. A spot that had been vacant for a long time. I sat down in her seat and pulled the blue candle from my pocket. Sabrina's favorite color was blue. It sunk easily through the frosting as I pushed it gently in. I took a box of matches out of my pocket next, a box that my parents didn't know that I had. I lit the candle on the first try. It was second nature for me now. I had been doing the same thing for the past 50 years. I sang Happy Birthday to my sister, wherever she was. I blew out the candle on top of the cupcake and held the card Red and I had made for her. Everyone had signed it, even Basil (my mom wrote his name). I had to add that to the box under my bed, where I kept a memory of everything Sabrina had missed over the years. Including every birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Valentine's Day card I had made her. I drew my knees up to my chest, suddenly feeling like I was going to cry again.

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina." I choked. I buried my face in my knees.

**A/N: OHMIGOSH! Her family stopped aging! And yes, I did mean to end this chapter the same as Birthday. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can.**

**~LagoonaBlue **


End file.
